viaje en el tiempo parte 2
by mariabsanchezm99
Summary: -Kord esta bien dijo Alex algo asustado -si si estoy bien solo que no puedo almacenar en mi cabeza que ustedes dos sean hijos de Trixie y Eli. Dijo Kord estado de shock -si pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie ni a pronto que es muy malo guardando secretos dijo irónicamente Tex cruzándose de brazos. que susedera si eli se entera nose pero lo sabran


Viaje en el tiempo parte 2

-Kord esta bien dijo Alex algo asustado

-si si estoy bien solo que no puedo almacenar en mi cabeza que ustedes dos sean hijos de Trixie y Eli. Dijo Kord estado de shock

-si pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie ni a pronto que es muy malo guardando secretos dijo irónicamente Tex cruzándose de brazos.

De repente escucharon que alguien se acercaba

-aw Kord para que querías hablar con los niños ? dijo Eli confundido

Kord se quedó callado a la pregunta de Eli .

-Y me vas a responder Kord o no ? – es que Eli le pregunte a los niños porque estaban caminando solos por la caverna dijo Kord rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo .

-ok y que fue lo que te respondieron dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos .

Kord se quedo asustado porque si le dice la verdad los niños tendrían que darle explicaciones a Elí y si no dice nada va sospechar que guarda algo, Eli me dijeron que estaban asiéndole un favor a un amigo y sus padres no estaban y ellos les toco irse de una vez a cumplir ese favor dijo kord Ok y creo que hay que llevarlos a casa antes que sus padres empiecen a preocuparse no crees dijo eli Kord no sabia que decirle a Elí asta que tex llamo a kord

He kord tengo una idea quieres escucharla dijo tex

Si dijo kord algo desesperado Tex le estaba contando su plan a kord mi entras que eli se preguntaba de que estaban a

blando Eli no creo que los padres de los niños estén dijo kord A que te refieres? Dijo confundido el líder de la banda A que los padres de estos pequeños NO estan. Dijo kord señalando a los niños Eli se quedo callado a la respuesta de kord Y además ya esta asiéndose tarde dijo kord esperando a que eli creyera lo que decía Ok dijo eli Los niños sonrieron por lo que su "padre "dijo . Eli salió del garaje camino a donde estaban pronto y trixie Crees que lo haya creído dijo tex asustada Creo que si dijo kord mas o menos confiado de que eli lo creyera

Cuando kord y los niños entraron al refugio eli los miraba algo extrañado y se preguntaba de donde son y porque el pequeño se parecía a trixie y la pequeña a el Hola pequeños como se llaman los dos pregunto pronto Mi nombre es alex y el de mi hermana tex dijo alex presentándose cortes mente y su hermana volteándole lo ojos Creo que ya sabemos sus nombres y ustedes ya se saben el de kord pero el de nosotros no verdad dijo Elí Los niños sabían los nombres Elí y trixie bueno son sus padres y sabían el de pronto pero para que no sospecharan asintiera que no Ok dijo eli Yo creo que pronto debeser el primero en presentarse dijo el topoide orgullosamente Niños mi nombre es pronto el magnifico dijo vanidosamente pronto

Yo soy trixie - y yo soy Elí y el es burpy dijo mostrándoles la babosa infierno De repente en los hombros de los niños se colocaron sparqui y Lily, Eli y Trixie al ver a las babosas de los niños se sorprendieron Que tipo de babosas son esas dijo trixie Ella es Lily es una babosa mitad electroshock y mitad infierno - y el es sparqui es igualito a Lily dijeron los niños

Ambos jóvenes quedaron impresionados por las babosas de los niños . Muy bien ya que están todos pronto les servirá su famosa ensalada de patas de insecto dijo el topoide Los niños y kord quedaron horrorizados por lo que dijo pronto pero antes que hablaran ya les habían servido y no toco más remedio que comerse eso Gracias pronto dijo tex colocando el plato en el lava bajillas si pronto gracias dijo Alex Cuando kord estaba colocando los platos limpios es el estante eli, se le acerca y le pregunta Kord dime la verdad de donde son los niños quienes son sus padres y lo mas importante porque se parecen a trixie y a mi ? Dijo eli logrando que kord se colocara pálido Y bien me vas a responder dijo cruzándose de brazos Kord no lograba que una palabra saliera Asta que tex lo salvo Eli nos puedes e des enseñar a mi hermano y a mi a como usar una lanzadora dijo tex mirando a Elí Eli no pudo decir que no asi que los llevo al patio trasero y empezó a enseñarles a los dos niños como usar las lanzadoras al termino de unas 6 horas alex entro pero tex se quedo afuera con Elí pero . Eli le pregunta a la pequeña Tex te puedo preguntar algo dijo acercándose a la pequeña Si que cosa dijo tex Me puedes decir de donde son y quienes son sus padres dijo Elí colocando la mano en el hombro de la pequeña Tex lo mira y le asiente que no Tex dime la verdad dijo eli mirando a la pequeña Tex al oir esas palabras no aguanto y le dijo Alex y yo somos del futuro y caímos aquí en un portal del tiempo dijo la niña Eli se rio pero la niña saco una foto de la familia de ella y el hermano, eli la agarro y la observo y se quedo mirando a los padres Quienes son ellos dijo algo confundido Son mi mama y mi papa dijo tex Y como se llaman Deber dad quieres saber dijo tex Si Trixie y Elí respondió Enserio no agás bromas dijo Elí riéndose

No es una broma dijo tex mirando seria mente a su padre Eli miro la foto y luego a la pequeña y se quedo en shock

Tex no sabia que hacer y de repente salieron kord y Alex y vieron que Eli estaba en shock

Continuara


End file.
